Celana dalam
by Fvvn
Summary: "Polkadot atau strip biru-putih?" "Ungu polos..." dan Mikoshiba pun bingung.
1. Chapter 1

**Gekkan Shoujo milik Tsubaki Izumi**

**General, Humor**

**Warning : OOC, drabble.**

.

.

.

.

.

**[Celana Dalam]**

Mikoshiba sibuk berjongkok khidmat di sebuah pojokan toko, di antara jajaran rak yang berhimpit yang memajang puluhan boks figurine wanita dalam pose dan harga beraneka rupa. Wajahnya nampak serius dan amat keras, dibandingkan dengan saat ia sedang mengurusi tugas menggambar bunga-bunga sebagai efek latar di komiknya Nozaki.

Mikoshiba meneguk ludah.

Toko di depan stasiun yang ia singgahi saat ini nampak lengang dan sepoi—tanpa adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan yang sejahtera. Hanya ada penjaga toko botak dengan ekspresi preman dan satu-dua pengunjung laki-laki tua dengan ransel dan wajah yang ditutupi masker—yang sama seperti Mikoshiba, tengah mengisi suatu pojok rak tak bergutik bagai mur tertancap. mereka semua menguarkan ekspresi suram dengan bibir mengucap mantra capcipcup kembang sepatu kuncup.

Beruntunglah toko figurine ini tak begitu terkenal—lagipula siapa juga anak SMA di sekolahnya yang mau repot-repot masuk kesini, dan berbelanja gila? Cuman Mikoshiba seorang!

Ia tidak perlu jaim—dengan fakta bahwa saat ini Mikoshiba tengah berjongkok ngangkang non-elit plus wajah poker dan keringat bercucuran membasahi tengkuk serta dahi. Meskipun sejujurnya ia tak peduli jika ada fans yang kecewa dengan kelakuan culunnya saat ini. Persetan dengan imej, hari ini ia sudah menetapkan sebuah determinasi terhadap dua buah boks figurine yang harganya sedang meluncur bagai malaikat turun dari langit.

Ia ingat minggu lalu menemukan keduanya di antara rak dan saat itu Mikoshiba sedang tidak ada uang untuk membelinya. Dengan licik ia memindahkan figurine incarannya pada rak-rak tersembunyi yang jauh dari jangkauan mata.

Hari ini ia menelepon Sakura lima kali bagai orang (yang merasa) penting dan penuh nafsu kesetanan. Sang gadis di seberang yang baru saja meniatkan dirinya untuk makan siang jadi tertunda hanya karena sebuah pertanyaan kronis dari Mikoshiba yang meminta saran,

"Lebih baik yang polkadot atau garis-garis?"

_**Tut tut tut tut…**_

Suara telepon ditutup tiba-tiba.

Mikoshiba kembali pada realita. Merenung dan menelaah.

Apa yang salah dengan pertanyaannya?

Padahal menanyakan motif celana dalam bukanlah tindak kriminal. Bahkan hal ini merupakan suatu yang amat krusial (baginya). Semua ini ia lakukan semata-mata demi kesejahteraan matanya yang tidak ingin dibuat jenuh oleh figurine bermotif celana dalam yang membosankan. bayangkan berapa puluh ribu yen yang akan ia bakar demi berhala mungil satu ini. bukanlah suatu hal yang aneh jika ia ingin yang terbaik dari benda mahal favoritnya.

Sakura terlalu dingin lah.

padahal Mikoshiba bertanya dengan bahasa yang baku dan santun.

.

.

.

Lonceng emas yang dipasang pada pintu toko bergoyang dan seseorang dengan figur mencolok berseragam SMP hitam-hitam membuat beberapa mata _otaku_ bujang teralihkan sejenak.

Tentu saja—langsung terbesit pertanyaan yang hampir serupa di tiap kepala : "Laki-laki tampan, masuk ke toko figurine, belok ke bagian rak _ecchi_. Untuk apa?"

Mikoshiba juga ternganga—dengan sosok yang kini berdiri persis di depannya.

Sampai dua boks yang Mikoshiba pegang meluncur bebas dari tangan dan menghantam lantai. Untung saja posisinya sedang berjongkok, jadi tidak ada kerusakan yang ditimbulkan olehnya.

"M-M—Mayu?!"

Pekikan Mikoshiba dijawab dengan anggukan kepala. Lawan bicaranya merunduk sedikit, menatap sosok hina di depannya dengan posisi jongkok, figurine semi porno di antara selangkangan dan wajah pome terekspos cuma-cuma.

"Aku melihatmu dari depan toko. Awalnya sempat berpikir kalau mungkin aku salah orang."

"A-A-Ahahaha—"

Mikoshiba makin keringat dingin dan tawanya seperti orang terjangkit radang. ia mungkin cuek jika yang menangkap basah dirinya di toko figurine adalah teman SMA. tapi tidak jika kasusnya seorang adik kecil (yang badannya tidak kecil) manis (yang sesungguhnya tampan) dari keluarga Nozaki. Mikoshiba sungkan membangun imej culun di depan orang nomor 10 besar yang paling tidak ingin ia beberkan jati dirinya cuma-cuma. Karena Mikoshiba paling senang tampil sempurna, bak jagoan dan pamer di depan anak-anak yang lebih muda darinya.

Saat itu Mayu telah mengalihkan pandangannya pada boks figurine yang berceceran di dekat Mikoshiba. Menyadari intensnya pandangan itu, buru-buru Mikoshiba memungut dan tertawa lagi dengan canggung.

"Haha."

"Ini."

"Ini—yah. K-kau bisa lihat sendiri—"

Berani taruhan, ekspresi Mikoshiba _over_ tegang dan tangannya gemetaran. Bagaimana cara mendeskripsikan tentang dirinya sendiri bahwa ia seorang _otaku_ dengan bahasa yang lugas namun tetap elegan?

"Sebenarnya aku seorang pengamat patung yang berseni—"

_Fail _kuadrat_._

"Kau sedang berbelanja figurine Nano-_san_ versi _mahou shoujo_ dengan celana dalam terekspos?"

"…"

Mikoshiba _speechless_.

"…Darimana kau tahu namanya Nano?"

"Aku punya teman yang sering mendiskusikannya di kelas dengan semangat."

"…begitu."

Sudah kepalang basah, Mikoshiba berusaha untuk tetap stay kul dan seolah tindakannya di rak figurine _ecchi_, sibuk menatap mesum adalah perbuatan yang wajar.

"K-kalau kau cukup paham tentang dunia berseni ini—"

Mikoshiba memutar badan, memunggungi Mayu. Memilah beberapa dus di rak dan mengambil dua buah lainnya yang memiliki harga sama rendah,

"M-menurutmu—aku harus pilih yang mana? Celana polkadot, atau strip biru-putih? Atau sebaiknya aku beli edisi spesial Marin-_chan_ yang celana dalamnya bisa menyala di dalam gelap? Harganya beda tipis—tapi kostumnya kuakui lebih manis yang versi celana polkadot—"

"Ungu polos…"

Mikoshiba memutar leher dan berwajah bingung saat jawaban tidak nyambung didapatkannya.

"Hei! Kubilang polkadot, strip atau _glow in the dark_! Aku tidak menunjuk Aki-_chan_ si celana ungu yang harganya paling mahal—"

"Bukan Aki-_chan_."

Mikoshiba baru sadar—pandangan Mayu tidak terletak pada rak figurine saat menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Boxermu—terlihat."

melainkan dirinya.

"Boxermu, Mikoshiba-_san_."

_**DUK**_

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, boks figurine di tangan Mikoshiba jatuh karena tangan itu kini telah berpindah fungsi menutupi bagian belakang tubuhnya.

"M-M-M-M—"

Padahal hanya tiga senti nongol dari belahan pantat—tapi Mayu cukup jeli untuk menyadarinya.

"MAYUUUUUU!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**A/N : **dateng-dateng di fandom ini malah bikin drabble maksud. ya sudahlah pokoknya aing ka bogoh MayuMiko. mereka lebih spesial daripada garage sale di mall-mall manapun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gekkan Shoujo milik Tsubaki Izumi**

**General, Humor**

**Warning : OOC, drabbles.**

.

.

.

.

.

**[di Kamar]**

"Jadi—sejak kapan Mikorin sering mampir ke rumah?"

"H-hah?"

"Maksudnya—" Nozaki melirik pintu depan kamar adiknya yang tertutup rapat namun terdengar suara-suara riang dan tawa sepihak dari dalam, "Sejak kapan Mikorin, bertamu untuk menemui adikku? bukan berurusan denganku? kenapa mereka tidak mengajakku bersenang-senang? Memangnya aku salah apa sama Mikorin?! Apa dia sedang marah padaku?!"

Chiyo di seberang telepon hanya bisa _facepalm_, sadar ritual bobo cantiknya terganggu hanya karena sebuah curhatan penting sepenting kabar peperangan dari Nozaki. padahal saat telepon itu berbunyi, Chiyo kontan melompat bak tupai dari ranjang dan cengengesan selama 30 detik—saat mengetahui siapa orang yang meneleponnya—sebelum akhirnya telepon itu mati tanpa sempat diangkat.

(dan setelah ia menelepon balik dengan perasaan _doki-doki_ ala _shoujo manga_, Chiyo sadar keputusannya salah karena ternyata lagi-lagi Nozaki membuatnya habis kata)

"SAKURA! Kau dengar aku tidak? Sejak kapan adikku akrab dengan Mikorin?"

"U-uh... itu—"

Chiyo mana tahu!

"Aku tidak percaya akan ada hari dimana Mayu mengajak seseorang main di kamarnya! Aku saja yang kakaknya belum pernah dipersilahkan masuk samasekali... hidup ini kejam!"

"Me-memangnya adikmu seorang _hikki_?"

"Tidak! tapi dia pemalas!"

"..."

"Mengajak seseorang mampir ke kamar katanya merepotkan! Jangankan mengajak orang mampir, kucing pun dia segan!"

Oke, Chiyo mulai tidak mengerti apakah motif Nozaki cerita saat ini untuk menggosipi Mayu atau masih _pure_ curhat karena merasa 'dikecualikan'.

"T-Tapi Nozaki-_kun_, bukankah seharusnya bagus kalau mereka bisa akrab?"

"Tapi aku merasa ditinggal!"

Lagi-lagi Nozaki merengek ala batita.

"Seolah mereka bisa bersenang-senang tanpa aku. aku sedih!"

Fix. Chiyo memasang wajah ayam. kalau ini panel komik—matanya pasti sudah berganti titik.

"M-Mereka kan tidak melarangmu untuk mampir—kenapa tidak coba ketuk pintu kamar adikmu dan bergabung?"

"K-K-Kau yakin kalau aku tidak akan mengganggu—Sakura?"

"Memangnya mereka terganggu karena apa...?"

Setelah Chiyo berbicara demikian, tiba-tiba suara Mikoshiba yang cempreng terdengar dari seberang telepon.

"Mayuu! tolong matikan lampunya!"

"..."

"Eh? kau yakin harus pakai selimut? Maaf ya kasurnya jadi berantakan!"

"..."

"AHHHH! TUNGGU MAYU—AKU BELUM SIAP TUNGGU AKH!"

_**tut tut tut tut...**_

Suara telepon di seberang putus.

.

.

.

.

_'Sakura. hari ini aku mau mampir ke rumahmu saja.'_

detik berikutnya Sakura mendapat SMS singkat dari Nozaki yang telah berlari hampa menjauhi kamar sakral berlabel 'Nozaki Mayu'.

* * *

.

.

.

.  
Yang sebenarnya sedang Mayu dan Mikorin lakukan :

"KAU BENAR MAYU. CELANA DALAMNYA MARIN-CHAN BISA MENYALA TERANG KALAU DI DALAM SELIMUT."

Atas dasar argumentasi dan perang pendapat di toko figurine saban hari, akhirnya Mikoshiba memutuskan untuk membeli Marin-chan dan mulai detik itu pula, Mayu dan Mikoshiba fix jadi teman sehobi.

* * *

.

.

.

**[Kuis]**

Wajah Mayu muncul di stasiun TV nasional .

Nozaki yang sedang fokus meninta komiknya sampai terpeleset ketika Chiyo dengan suara hebohnya menunjuk layar.

Mereka berdua saling pandang. berkedip tidak percaya.

Mayu yang notabene-nya pemalas tiba-tiba nampang di layar TV—terlebih di atas podium jejadian dalam acara kuis jalanan _random_ yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi sorotan dan tren terbaru bagi kalangan pelajar.

dalam sekali kuis, satu orang berkesempatan menjawab lima pertanyaan dengan jawaban semenarik mungkin dan siapapun yang berhasil mendapat 'jempol' dari sepuluh penonton di tempat akan membawa pulang hadiah uang sebesar 2.000yen (dan total 10.000yen bonus kupon makan untuk keseluruhan). jackpot sekali bukan? Mayu yang di perjalanan pulang tiba-tiba saja mendapat tepukan di pundak oleh laki-laki berseragam lengkap. Dan tahu-tahu ia diseret ke sebuah _spot_—tak jauh dari sekolahnya—dimana ada podium sehari-jadi menjulang dan kamera dimana-mana. Betapa takdirnya.

Kuis untuk Mayu :

"Yang paling sering kau lakukan saat musim panas adalah?"

"..."

Mayu diam. Ia menunduk sesaat, menggores sesuatu pada papan kecil yang dibawanya dan menunjukkannya di depan kamera.

_'Air.'_

Seluruh penonton bingung, kecuali Nozaki yang mengetukkan telapak tangan kirinya dengan kepalan tangan kanan.

"Ooh! Benar juga. dipikir-pikir dia memang paling sering menenggelamkan diri di bak mandi tiap musim panas—bahkan lima kali dalam sehari!"

.

.

"Makanan favoritmu saat di festival sekolah adalah?"

_'Na'_

"Oh ayolah bung! jangan pelit jawaban seperti itu!"

Pembawa acara mulai kehabisan kata. Mayu bahkan hanya menuliskan satu huruf disana.

"Dia tidak pernah jajan? yang benar saja! Di festival kemarin saat kuikuti ia waktu para gadis mengajaknya pergi berkeliling, ia makan takoyaki apa itu semua murni traktiran?!"

Sementara Chiyo menyipit ketika Nozaki berkomentar. Rupanya diam-diam kakaknya lumayan _stalker_.

.

.

"Hal yang paling kau sukai adalah?"

Kali ini Mayu positif diam. tidak menulis, ataupun berbicara.

"..._Ano_—Nozaki-_san_? Jawabanmu?"

Mayu hanya menatap intens. Pembawa acara pikir Mayu murka. padahal—

"Bodoh. tentu saja jawabannya bermalas-malasan di kamar tanpa suara berisik sambil makan sesendok es krim dan nonton telenovela."

Nozaki menghela napas.

"B-Bagaimana bisa kau membaca jawabannya sampai sejauh itu, Nozaki-kun?!"

.

.

"B-Baiklah. memasuki pertanyaan keempat—apa lagu kesukaanmu?"

Dan Mayu menggambar sebuah listrik berwarna kuning.

"Apa itu simbol? Kode? Aztek? Bangsa Yunani? kutukan? H-Heavy metal? Atau—jidat Harry Potter?!"

Sekarang kuis berganti menjadi 'ajang tebak-tebakan jawaban Mayu'. Minus kaum wanita yang berjajar di pinggir jalan sekadar untuk memandangi wajah Mayu.

"Haha aku tidak percaya dia masih suka _opening song_ Pokemon!"

"Nozaki—STAHP!"

Maunya Chiyo membalas demikian—tapi hanya di dalam hati.

.

.

"Pertanyaan terakhir ya—siap-siap."

Mayu mengangguk dengan wajah serius.

"Apa hal yang paling mudah yang pernah kamu lakukan sepanjang hidupmu?"

Tiba-tiba Mayu terdiam makin dalam.

bukannya diam seperti awal—dimana ia tidak menjawab. tapi diam untuk level yang serius. tangannya yang tengah memegang spidol hampir berkali-kali diarahkan pada papan yang ia bawa—tapi sejurus kemudian kembali ia tarik dan berkali-kali pula ia batal menulis.

"Kelihatannya pertanyaan terakhir membuatnya kesusahan ya. nak, ingat, ini bukan ujian nasional!"

Seluruh penonton terkekeh dengan komentar pembawa acara. Mayu tak mengindahkan, masih sibuk menatap paku pada papannya dalam pose yang 'siap menulis'. Tapi, sejurus kemudian Mayu menjatuhkan papan di pelukannya ketika tangan-tangan itu meraih mik di depan podium dan—

"Membicarakan motif celana dalam dengan Mikoshiba-_san_."

untuk pertamakalinya Mayu berbicara.

Dengan suara lantang. dan wajah ala jenderal.

.

.

Hari itu Mayu berhasil membawa pulang uang 10.000 yen plus kupon makan.

Bukan. bukan karena jawabannya sangat menginspirasi tetapi 10 orang yang mengacungkan jempol padanya adalah ibu-ibu dan kakak-kakak yang (memang) mengagumi Mayu secara fisik semata.

Tidak peduli semesum apapun jawaban yang (sebenarnya) dilontarkan.

"MAYU! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU SEBUT NAMAKU DI ACARA ITU—"

Mayu kontan memamerkan kupon maka gratisnya di depan wajah Mikoshiba yang langsung melemah tak berdaya.

"A-AKU BOLEH PERGI JUGA? SUNGGUH?"

Mayu mengangguk dan detik itu juga, mereka 'kencan' diam-diam di belakang Nozaki—

yang sesungguhnya tengah menunggu Mayu mampir ke apartemennya dan menawarkan kupon makan itu padanya.

"Nozaki-_kun_, aku buat kue—"

"Jangan sekarang, Sakura. Adikku baru saja memenangkan kupon makan gratis di restoran sebentar lagi Mayu pasti akan ngajak kita makan-makan."

Mayu memang datang ke apartemen Nozaki, hari itu.

Tapi untuk menyerahkan sekantung penuh kare instan yang dibelinya dari supermarket.

* * *

.

.

.

**[Gosip di Sekolah]**

Teman sekolah Mayu kebetulan datang menghampirinya, "_Ne_ Nozaki, daritadi kau terus-terusan mengetik pesan memangnya kau sedang berinteraksi dengan siapa?"

Mayu berhenti menggerakkan jemari, membalas tatapan temannya datar, dan menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya menjawab,

**"Kau bisa bilang ada seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini sering berbicara denganku dan sekarang ia mengajakku makan di restoran karena ada hal penting yang ingin didiskusikan dan dia bilang hanya aku saja yang dapat mengerti."**

"..."

dua hari dua malam sang tokoh-tanpa-nama ini tidak masuk sekolah karena Mayu yang mendadak _talkative_ sukses membuatnya merinding dan jatuh sakit.

* * *

.

.

.

**[Pacar?]**

Kabar burung menyebar di seantero sekolah bahwa Mayu punya pacar.

"Lagi-lagi kalian SMS-an?"

Mayu cuman ngangguk sebagai respon. Sang tokoh-tanpa-nama rupanya belom kapok terserang demam dan sekarang malah membuka topik obrolan sambil menghabiskan roti bekalnya di meja Mayu.

"Memangnya yang kemarin itu kalian membicarakan apa kelihatannya dari cara bicaramu topiknya penting sekali."

**"Dia bertanya celana dalam warna apa yang paling kusukai. lalu kubilang kalau aku suka warna merah dengan motif strip hitam."**

Roti bekal si tokoh-tanpa-nama tergelincir dari tangan dan terjatuh.

lalu terinjak oleh tokoh lain yang kebetulan lewat.

.

.

Besoknya gosip tentang Mayu dan 'pacar'nya pun makin panas.

"Aku berhasil! lihat, aku berhasil! Sesuai kesukaanmu kan?"

Tidak mengetahui, Mikoshiba yang memamerkan hasil figurine bercelana dalam merah-strip-hitam buatannya kepada Mayu yang sirik mendadak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin?**

**A/N : **Dat momen ketika otak memerintah 'Ketiklah sebuah fanfic tentang MayuMiko dengan prompt Celana Dalam' dan jadilah fic ini. tadinya ngga ada niat diterusin, tapi idenya ngalir terus jadi yaa, yauda deh. lanjut.

Kalau ada ide lagi kemungkinan bakal apdet lagi nih :') MayuMiko is racun dunia :')

btw buat Shizuka Fuyuki, itu yang ngomong 'pengamat patung' si Mikorin :')


End file.
